Howl
by duchessdeer
Summary: Harry struggles to find his place in the post-war wizarding world. Hogwarts has changed a lot and with it the students. When Draco Malfoy appeares at school, an old story finds new life.
1. Chapter 1 - He looks ill

_Welcome to my second fanfiction on this site. It's a Drarry and therefore slash, if you haven't noticed by now.  
>English isn't my first language, so please forgive me any mistakes. I would appreciate if you told me, though.<br>Have fun!_

Chapter 1 - 'He looks ill'**  
><strong>

Harry opened his eyes to the laughter of Ron and Seamus. Drawing the curtains away, he saw them sitting in the middle of their dormitory playing Exploding Snap. When they looked up, they grinned at him.  
>"We didn't wake you, did we?" asked Seamus, one brow already singed and blackened with soot.<br>"You slept in, man. I can't recall a time you weren't the first to be awake," Ron chuckled and grabbed another card from the deck, letting out a rushed breath when it remained intact.

Harry shook his head and felt his scar. The bloody nightmares wouldn't let him get enough sleep and what Ron didn't know was that he always was the first to be up and about because he nearly never found any sleep after waken from the dreams he had.  
>He yawned and crawled out off his bed, searched for his clothes and made his way over to the bathroom. The best about weekends was the time he could take under the shower, he had noticed after all the years living in a dormitory. Through the school week he hardly had five minutes before the other boys would knock against the door, requiring to be let in.<p>

As the hot water ran down his body, Harry instantly forgot about the nightmares, sighing when the warmth surrounded him like a cozy cocoon. It were these few minutes he got every day, that his brain seemed to work completely, without thoughts of death or pain.

Harry hadn't slept well in years. There had been always those thoughts and memories. He would've thought his two fellows had similar problems, but Ron slept like a baby.

_A really loud, snorring baby,_ he thought and chuckled to himself.

However, now that the war was over, everything was save and the people seemed to have forgotten about all the bad in the world. He was sure that with the time passing on everything would calm and they would live their normal lifes again, but Harry didn't know if he could do the same.  
>Since everyone was happy and all fluffy, he shone out like a bloody lunatic. Everyone was watching him, congratulating him and he had the desire to just run away and hide.<p>

He still was grieving and always had disliked the attention.

Later that day, as he walked together with Hermione and Ron down the corridors in direction of the great hall, he really looked around and not just through all of it like he had done the two weeks they were back at Hogwarts  
>The castle was not the same, even if it seemed to. Only someone who had lived here through years could see the difference, but it was there. Some paintings didn't hang on the same spot as before, some even were missing. Steps which had been missing had swapped places with others, letting the older students stumble and get stuck every now and then.<br>Due to Mr Weasley the room of requirement was missing and Harry was sure lots of the secret passages would be too. Nobody had known all the secrets of Hogwarts and so the castle would never be the same again.

Harry sighed and raised his head as they entered the great hall. The voices were crashing down on the three of them and he looked around in wonder. Nearly every student was in the hall by now, groups had formed and all were standing infront the teachers desk, where a glaring headmistress McGonagall stood behind the stand. She raised her wand this moment, pointing it at her throat and Hermione, Ron and Harry could only just cover their ears with their hands.

"SILENCE!"

Every student became silent and looked up to the speakers desk. The three Gryffindors moved closer to the spectacle, but sat down on their places at the Gryffindor table, knowing just too well that it was the best to behave and wait.

"Sit down at your house tables," ordered the headmistress with a last glare that made clear that she wouldn't have any protest.

"Very well," she started, when everyone had found a place to sit, "like a few of you so well-behaved stated, it is indeed Mr Malfoy here who will join us back at Hogwarts to finish like so many of you his last school year."

It was then, that Harry saw the two figures standing behind the headmistress. It were no other than Professor Slughorn and Draco Malfoy.  
>The first thing he noticed was that Malfoy looked bad. Really bad. He stood a step behind the professor, form somehow sunken in. Since he was at least two heads larger and a lot thinner than the tiny, corpulent teacher infront of him, it seemed odd to see him like that.<br>Malfoy raised his head when he heard the headmistress say his name and everyone could see his thin face, paler than ever with dark circles under his eyes.

"Woa..." blurted Ron next to Harry and Hermione gave him a light punch in the side with her elbow.

"What?" he asked, looking at his girlfriend.

"Not nice, Ron," she scolded, "he looks ill."

Harry nodded, silently thinking the same.

He had hated the other boy since first class, even disliked him from the very first meeting in Madame Malkin's Robe shop in Diagon Alley, but due to the facts of Dumbledores death and the state he had found Malfoy in weeks before that, he had come to pity the boy. Besides, his mother had saved Harrys life and therefore made sure that he could defeat Voldemort in the end.

"Children!" The Headmistress glared again, eyes twinkling behind her glasses. The students chatter had filt the hall again, leaving no room for further explanations.

"I reckon you behave. Any incidents and I will take housepoints without hesitation. I believe the war is over and we all had enough fights. Still, I need you to know that Mr Malfoy has special permission to leave the schoolgrounds once a month due to order of the ministry." She tipped her glasses back up her nose with one finger, overlooking the crowd and smiling slightly.

"Enjoy your sunday meal." The food appeared with a clap of her hands and Harry watched Slughorn leading Malfoy to his house table where he sat down on the very far end of it.

"What order of the ministry?" Ron asked with his mouth full of food already. Hermione rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

"I don't know. The Malfoy process was by invitation only. Maybe it has something to do with his sentence." Harry shrugged.

"Man, you're the boy who lived... again. I would've thought you had free access to the ministry by now."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron. Only the minister has free access and Kingsley is perfect for the job. Don't you think? He'll have his reasons," Hermione told him.

_Typical Ron_, Harry thought to himself. It was as if they had never been on horcrux-hunt. Ron had fallen back in his school-self as if nothing had ever happened. Sure, he had grieved quite some time, but the happiness from all around them had let him become his old self quite easily.  
>Why the hell did he himself struggle so hard? At least Malfoy seemed to have the same problems.<p>

_Because he was on the other side_, some tiny voice in Harrys head spoke up and he shut his eyes for just a second, before concentrating on his breakfast.

"Why came he two weeks late?" Ron asked, looking over to the Slytherin table where by now most of the students had side-slipt on the bench so that Malfoy sat alone now.

"Eat your food now and let him alone. It probably has the same reasons."

"You were a lot more fun when you tried to solve secrets instead ingnoring them, Mione," Ron said.

"I... what? Don't you think we had enough of that? Besides, I am no fun since we are a couple? Is that what you tried to tell me?"

Ron blushed furiously and hastily shook his head: "Uh... no, I didn't mean it..."

"Oh, shut up now," Hermione giggled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and Harry smiled at his both best friends. Maybe he just needed some more time.

* * *

><p>"Mr Potter." Harry turned around and stopped walking, when he saw the headmistress coming after him.<p>

"Shall we wait?" asked Hermione, but he shook his head.

"Go on, I'll catch up."

"Mr Potter... Harry... can I ask you a favour?" McGonagall led them to the side, were not as much students headed along.

"Sure Professor," he answered kindly, forcing a smile.

She smiled back at him: "When we are in privat, you can call me Minerva, Harry. Merlin knows how much of a member of the order you are."

"Minerva." He felt awkward now. He knew that the teacher had often talked to Dumbledore and had been fully aware of most of the situations, but he had never had such a close relationship with her as he had with the former headmaster. Hadn't he enough done?

McGonagall nodded, unaware of his thoughts. "I know how your opinion of the Malfoys has changed through the war and I hoped you could help Mr Malfoy to regain his composure a bit."

"Excuse me?" Surely he hadn't heard her right.

"I know you are no friends, but he isn't the enemy either. The whole Slytherin house has turned away from him, not to mention the students of the other houses. He is in need of help and I know you have a good heart."

"Why is he even here?"

"As I told, he wants to finish school."

"He has skipped two years. Shouldn't he be in a lower grade?"

"Mr Malfoy did always have outstanding results in every class he attended. He will have no difficulties in finishing this school, even with the days he'll miss."

Harry looked around: "Why is this anyway? Where will he go once in a month?"

McGonagall scowled: "I can't tell you that. Now, would you?"

"Fine." _What?_

The teachers features lightened up: "Thank you."

Before he could say anything further, she had left him standing there and was currently dragging Malfoy through the great halls large wooden doors. If it hadn't been for Malfoys looks, Harry would've laughed about the ridiculous sight. Since when did Malfoy let someone _drag_ him along?

When they came to a halt in front of him, the headmistress easily excused herself and walked off, leaving Harry to stare at his former archenemy in question.

"What, Potter? Never seen me before?" the blond spat, missing just slightly the spiteful tone Harry was accustomed to.

"Now what? Suddenly found your balls again, Malfoy? Didn't seem so arrogant up there."

Malfoy flinched, but started walking: "I don't need you as a babysitter."

Harry stared after him and scolded himself. This was Malfoy! He don't wanted to, but he had made a promise and so he started to run after him.

This was just perfect!

Somehow Malfoy had managed to disappear before Harry started to go after him, or maybe Harry had stood longer there thinking as he believed he had. Anyway, Malfoy was gone and Harry had a bad feeling about it. Nobody was happy with the brat being back and he had order to help him out.

"Harry, are you coming back up to the common room?" When Harry spun around, he saw Ron coming down the steps, followed by Hermione who had him packed with books, clutching a few to her chest herself.

"I lost him!" Harry told them and they looked back at him.

"Who?" Hermione spoke first.

"McGonagall asked me to pamper Malfoy and he escaped me."

"Are you serious?" Ron let out a bark of laughter and rolled his eyes: "He's grown up, Harry. He'll survive."

"I promised the headmistress," Harry pressed, "I need to find him."

"You could use the map. Come on," Hermione suggested. Why hadn't he thought of that?

Their way to up to Gryffindor tower took them quite long, since they still weren't aware of all the vanishing steps. When they had finally made it, Harry ran to snatch the map. When he bolted back down the dormitorys stairs, he smiled when he saw Hermione and Ron kiss.

"Uh, sorry Harry. Are you ready?" Ron asked.

"It's okay, it's not your task and I'll find him without any problems." Harry waved with the map and grinned. "Have fun."

He wondered if it would always be like this. Hermione and Ron had stuck together a great deal of the holidays, living in their little love-bubble. Harry had told them it was okay and that he was perfectly fine with the other Weasleys, but that hadn't been the truth. Ginny had stuck to his heels nearly every minute of the first week, trying to convince him to give their relationship another chance. Since he had finally told her that he wasn't ready for this, he had avoided him for the rest of their holidays and she still turned around everytime she saw him anywhere near her.

George had been badly depressed ever since Fred died and as much as Harry wanted to spend time with him and help him, he couldn't bring himself to do so very often. Most of the time he had sat in the kitchen with Mr or Mrs Weasley, trying to celebrate the new life they had. It had been awful, really.

He shook his head and raised his wand to tap the map with its tip: "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The fine lines on the map began to appear and with them the little moving dots. Harry unfolded it and searched the floors for a sign of Malfoys dot, realising that some rooms had just vanished, like the room of requirement.

When he read the the name and saw where and with whom he was, Harrys heart sank. _This idiot_, he thought and started running.


	2. Chapter 2 - Don't you fucking dare

Chapter 2 - 'Don't you fucking dare'

Harry heard the voices and laughter already from far ahead and started running faster. When he rounded the last corner in the dark dungeons corridor, he gasped by the sight in front of him.

Never had he seen a Malfoy this out of order. He was actually dangling head down in the air, doing nothing much but glaring. A bunch of Slytherin students stood ahead of him, Theodore Nott guiding the wand.

"Look at that traitor. He knows quite well why he's up there," Nott called out and a few second years started giggling.

"What Malfoy? Where is your authority gone?" Parkinson. Harry would've never thought, that she would ever go against her former leader.

"Seems he still thinks he's above us, not speaking at all," a boy he hadn't seen before told the others, raising his wand. "Sectum Semp..."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing and leaped forward, drawing his wand, heart thumping loudly in his ears: "Stupor!"

Few things happened at once after that. The unknown boy, Harry would guess him being in sixth year, fell back stiff as a stature, Nott lost his concentration and gaped at Harry, Malfoy crashed down on the dungeon floor, pulling his arms infront of his face just in time and several Slytherin students ran away, leaving Harry come to a halt infront of Malfoy, facing Nott, Parkinson and Goyle, wand still drawn and aimed at the three Slytherins.

"Look who's come to help," Nott chuckled, shooting his two mates a look before grinning back at Harry again.

"Seems Draco is all Gryffindor now, with friends and so," Parkinson told them.

"Oh, shut it. You leave now or you'll regret it." He saw red in that moment, wishing he could curse them without any consequences, but that wasn't going to happen. Maybe Malfoy would tell the headmistress they had tried to attack Harry too? That was possible, but not safe enough.

"Come on, Theo. It's not worth it. We'll get him another time." Pansy grinned and pulled at Nott's sleeve, dragging him along.

"Don't forget your minion," Harry drawled and Goyle seemed to consider the possibilities before grabbing the still stunned boy at his feet, pulling him along.

When they were out of sight, Harry turned around to find Malfoy already walking in the other direction.

"Malfoy," he called and ran to catch up with him.

"What?" The other boy turned around so abruptly, his voice so full of hate, that Harry backed a step away.

"Where are you going?"

"That's none of your business. Get lost!"

"Yeah, you sure had the control back there," Harry spat back, momentarily regretting it. Draco grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pushing him with force against the nearest wall.

"Don't you fucking dare helping me again, Potter." Harry gasped, staring back in the storm of grey eyes. Something about Malfoy was absolutly terrifying that moment.

Their faces were so close, that he could feel the boys heavy breaths on his skin. He shut his eyes close, awaiting the pain of a punch or hex every moment, but it didn't come and as he opened them again, the rage was gone from the other boys face. He had losened his grip and stared literally through Harry, a confused expression on his face, looking pale and ill again.

"Get your hands off me." He pushed him away, not sure what he would do next, so he stood just there and watched.

The blond apparently wouldn't recover anytime soon, since he started to back away, looking at Harry as if he was a ghost.

"Malfoy," Harry tried, rolling his eyes.

Malfoy let out a gurgled sound and then fainted, falling to the ground where he had stood.

_What the..._

He didn't know if he should laugh or cry. What had happened? Had the Slytherins hexed him before Harry got there? Had they murdered him with a potion or something?

He snapped out of his thoughts and crouched down next to the unmoving form. After checking his pulse, he sighed in relief. He wasn't dead at least.

"Potter! What did you do?" McGonagall came storming in to the hospital wing, her cloak fluttering behind her like the cape of a superhero. "Didn't I tell you to help him?"

Before Harry, who stood by the bedside, could answer her, Madam Pomfrey caught the headmistress's attention: "He didn't do anything, Minerva. It has to do with his... state."

"His state?" Harry asked, curious. _Was Malfoy pregnant?_

"Nothing to worry about, my dear," the healer assured him.

"What state, Professor McG... Minerva?" he asked again.

"I can't tell you, Harry. I'm sorry," she answered, looking not really sorry. "What happened?"

"I lost him and went searching for him. When I found him, some Slytherins had him hanging in the air," he told her, letting out the cursing part. Who knows what the headmistress would make of that.

"Go on."

"I helped him out of the situation and when they were gone, he acted weird."

"Weird?" McGonagall frowned.

"First he was furious as always and then...," Harry searched for the right words, "I don't know. He just stared, seemed somehow ill."

"Perfectly common for his still early state, Minerva. I'll take care of him. It might happen again, though." Madam Pomfrey rushed out of the room.

"What is this about? Shouldn't I know? You told me to help!" He couldn't think of something that was not absolute ridiculous.

"I can't. Just watch over him. He has his own quarters this year. I need you to escort him to classes and back."

Harry laughed out loud: "Sure, I will just get him a collar and walk him around the castle."

"I mean it, Potter!"

"I really think there are other people who are more qualified for this. What about Hermione... or Luna! They are far more forgiving than me. We'll kill each other!"

"You know quite well why I can't choose them. I need someone equally stubborn and you are!" At that he grinned. Really?

"Now hush! I reckon you catch him at his quarters before classes. I'll take care of his lessons."

"What about his lessons?"

"He'll need to change some subjects, don't you think?"

"You can't be serious!"

"I am, Mr Potter! You will have every class together."

"You ask to much of me," Harry frowned and shook his head.

She sighed and looked at him from over the edges of her glasses, "I am sure you will do the right thing."

He sighed. She knew very well that he couldn't say no. He somehow had the duty to try and help him after what his mother did for him. Sometimes he wondered when this would end. Would he someday be free of duties? But maybe this was how he was. He couldn't deny that he liked to be needed. He didn't want to be famous, but needed... that was something other.

"Fine."

And after she had told him the location of the quarters, he left the hospital wing with his head full of thoughts.

"She what?" Ron stared at him, after Harry had told his friends what the headmistress had said.

"I think it's a great way to get rid of this bickering. We aren't in first grade anymore," Hermione told them and glared at Ron before he could say anything against it.

_Bickering..._, Harry thought and snorted loudly, earning a glare. This was the reason why he thought Hermione was much better suited for such a task. She always saw the best in everyone, even if it was the brat who made her life hell since first year. Certainly, he had enough of it too, but he wasn't sure if he could get past that. Malfoy wasn't exactly making it easy for him.

"Just be nice," Hermione adviced. Because that was so easy...

* * *

><p>When he walked through the still empty corridors the next morning, Harry was sure he could do it. He would tune out Malfoys behavior and be nice, like Hermione had suggested. He could do it!<p>

He couldn't do it! It had taken just seconds for Malfoy to make the first sharp comment, after the portrait had swung open. Harry was already on the edge when he just looked at the sneering blond.

"What? No comment back today?" He stared at him quite arrogant and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I think we should call a truce. The fighting won't make it any better," he pressed.

"Truce?"

"Yes, Malfoy. Don't you know the word?"

"Fine, Potter. McGonagall made it quite clear, that I have to live with you being there, so..."

"Then get ready," Harry interrupted him, not wanting to stay any longer outside this damn painting.

_Stupid Slytherin_, he huffed when they walked alongside each other through the corridors. They were still way too early at their destination and the classroom door was locked. Grumbling, Harry leaned against the stonewall, when Malfoy stood at the opposite wall, looking out the window.

He really seemed ill. And what was it with this state of his? Harry peeked over at the other boy. He stood with the back to him, how unlikely. Never would he have done such a thing before. But he surely knew that Harry wasn't the enemy anymore.  
>Why was he suddenly so thin, why was he even paler than usualy and why didn't he care how he looked? Malfoy had had his hair always styled perfectly, now it looked nearly as messy as Harrys, falling untamed in every direction possible. He even had beard stubble and seemed not to care about it.<p>

Harry looked away when Hermione and Ron came along the corridor, beginning a conversation. He watched Malfoy out of the corner of his eye when the other students started to arrive, but he didn't even flinch and remained in his place in front of the window, seemingly oblivious to the chatter about him. Fortunately there weren't any Slytherin in this lesson.

As Professor Binns finally arrived, through the nearest wall no less, they could enter the classroom. When Harry sat down in the first row next to Hermione and Ron, he looked around the room and saw Malfoy taking a place at the very back of the room. A Hufflepuff girl had the luck to have to sit down two seats away from him, looking terrified. Harry chuckled.

History of Magic wasn't his best subject. He had struggled with it from the moment he sat the first time a foot in the classroom. It wasn't that he had no interest in the history, but their ghost teacher Professor Binns wasn't only a ghost but ghostly slow as well. Harry nearly fell asleep everytime the teacher read a longer text to them.

"Mr Malfoy, nice to have you back in class," the ghost beamed and every single student in the room craned his neck to get a look at the former deatheater. Malfoy just nodded slightly, acknowledging the teachers greeting, still ignoring all the others in the room.

"Did you ever see him so... tame?" whispered Ron from the left.

"No," Harry answered, shrugging.

"I think he just wants to survive school without getting killed," Hermione said.

"He got nearly killed yesterday. And it wasn't even a real schoolday."

"I know, Harry." She rolled her eyes and hushed them both to follow Binns explanations of the first troll league.

* * *

><p>"Potter!"<p>

Harry flinched, when he heard Malfoy calling. Shit, he really had forgotten about it. But who could blame him, after two long hours of wizarding history.

"I'm sorry, I forgot."

"You forgot?" The boy looked at him, sneering: "Old McGonagall might expel me on the spot, when she finds me without you. Come!"

Harry rolled his eyes over the commanding tone, but held his mouth. He was too sleepy for an other fight. In the end it was really his fault this time.

"Back to your quarters?" he asked, tired.

"I need to catch some books from the library. If you are nice, you can carry them for me."

"I'm not your bloody house-elf!"

"The least you can do is make yourself useful."

Harry growled. "I might just tell the headmistress you ran away again."

"You wouldn't do that, with your little, brave Gryffindor heart." The bastard grinned at him. Really? He growled again and continued walking.

_Brat!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Damn all this

_I hope you liked it so far. This one is the one revealing the main topic of the story. Tell me what you think about it, please._

Chapter 3 "Damn all this"

Hermione entered the common room and chuckled, when she saw Harry's furious look. "How is it going so far with Malfoy?"

"What do you think?" Harry asked, leaning back in the armchair he was sitting in.

Three weeks had passed and despite their truce, it was hard to be nice to Malfoy. He wasn't innocent either, picking at Harry any chance he got. It wasn't anything too bad, but it wasn't pleasant at all.

"Still rearing you up?"

"Pretty much," he grumbled, staring into the flames. "Where's Ron?"

Hermione sat down on the armchair next to his, sighing: "You know, you can just say when we're neglecting you too much."

"I didn't say you did."

"But you sit here, always alone. I have the feeling you are more with Malfoy than with us. And we saw you leaving the castle after classes. Where are you even going?"

He turned his head around and looked at her again, catching her questioning look. "I'm perfectly fine. Just have fun. I know how it is, I just wasn't used to have both of my best friends in love at once." He tried a grin and Hermione frowned.

"Where are you going?" She repeated.

"Out. Flying, thinking..." He really didn't want her to know, where he was at in the time he was gone.

He had started to spend time in the Shrieking Shack since he couldn't lock himself anymore in the Room of Requirements, leaving the grounds through the passage under the Whomping Willow. He found it quite pleasant to sit down at the dusty wooden floor, breathing in the old shacks's scent. It reminded him on Sirius and Remus and his father. Sometimes he would just sit there, thinking about what they might have done on this spot or he just did homework or read a book. It was wonderful. Hermione surely wouldn't understand and she certainly wouldn't approve of him leaving the school grounds.

He knew that his friends were feeling guilty about leaving him all alone, but he found that he appreciated the silence a lot after years of having his every step watched by everyone. Especially the year they had been on horcrux-hunt had worn him out. Every minute on the run, every time he opened his eyes someone was there, the permanent thoughts about how the heck he should manage to kill Voldemort in the end, feeling all the hope on his shoulders every fucking day.

Harry groaned and stood: "I need to catch up with Malfoy."

"Harry..."

But he was already running out the portraits hole.

* * *

><p>"Password, dear?" The girl in the painting in front of Malfoys quarters beamed at him, baring a row of snow-white teeth.<p>

"As if he would tell me," Harry muttered back and rolled his eyes. "Just tell him I'm here."

"As you wish," she sing-sang and vanished through the left frame, leaving him alone. Before she could even take place back in her own painting, it smashed open wide, revealing a glaring blond.

"In!" The command took Harry by surprise and he hesitated. Never had he gained Malfoys admission to enter the quarters.

"I rather would not," he answered, staring at the others back whilst he walked through the room and fell down onto a worn, black leather-couch.

"Come in or go away," he spat, clenching his jaw.

Harry considered for a minute and finally stepped through the hole. The painting smashed shut with a loud 'Bang' and left him standing awkward in the middle of the tiny room. He looked around and realised it was a living room. The floor was made of old wooden planks, which slightly creaked under his weight and the castles stone walls were without any decoration. Next to the black couch there were a small desk with a stool and a tall bookshelf in it. A small window at the left side of the room didn't let much light inside.

He frowned, the silence only broken by the crackles of the fire that burned in a small fireplace next to the portraits back side. He didn't feel comfortable in the slightest. Why the hell hadn't he arranged the room at least a tiny bit homely. On the other side... what he had seen of Malfoy Manor hadn't been anything like homely too. _Just a bit shinier_, he thought while looking at the woodworm streaked ground.

"Nice," he said finally, when he saw Malfoy staring. He looked ill again, nearly as worn out as Harry felt.

"Sure," came the sarcastic answer.

"Is everything alright?" Harry couldn't help but ask. He had noticed how the other boy had grown quieter and quieter the last week, looking more and more morbid. _Maybe he has some cureless illness_, he thought. _Maybe he's going to die?_

"No, it's not," he stated with a cold voice, pushing a hand through his hair.

"What?" Harry cocked his head.

"It's not everything alright," Malfoy repeated, rolling his eyes at him.

"Uh..." _What know?_

"Sit down?" the blond suggested and Harry scowled.

"Really, Malfoy?"

"Since I haven't anyone to speak with, you will do."

"That's nice."

"Sit."

"Didn't I tell you that I am no house-elf?"

"Fine... please?"

_He hasn't said that_, Harry made big eyes but sat down on the other side of the couch, leaving enough space between them. Maybe Malfoy was really going to die. On the other hand... if Harry would've to live three weeks with nearly no human conversation he probably would put up with Malfoy also.

They sat in silence and Harry wondered if Malfoy would start to speak anytime soon. He really had better things to do.

"So?" Harry turned his eyes to the other boy, questioningly.

"What?"

_That wasn't a nice answer._ "Do you want to talk?"

"No, Potter. I want you to sit there because I find it funny."

_Breathe_, he thought to himself and forced a smile. "What do you want to talk about?"

The seconds ticked by and Harry considered to leave, when Malfoy spoke up: "I'm not going to be there the next two days."

"Oh...," Harry wondered, "why?"

Malfoy glared, but answered: "McGonagall told you that I had to leave every now and then."

"Can't you choose the weekend to do so?"

"Sorry for being a nuisance to you, boy wonder! No, I can not choose the days you would like me to go instead."

"I didn't mean it like that, ferret," Harry answered.

"No?"

"No!" He stood, glaring. "Do you want to have breakfast or not? I came to collect you!"

"Sod off!"

"Fine. I'll be here in three days then." And with that he left.

* * *

><p>When classes had ended monday afternoon and Hermione and Ron had run off together in the evening, Harry grabbed his bag and headed through the corridors, leaving the castle. The day without Malfoy had been pleasant. He had slept a bit longer and taken his time in the bathroom. Every other day since Malfoys arrival, he hadn't had time in the mornings at all, with all the catching up with the boy.<p>

Coming to a halt infront of the old willow he waved his wand, hearing the faint 'Click' of the hidden root-button at the trees base. After a quick check that the branches weren't moving at all, he stormed forward, slipping through the hole in the willows stem. He coughed due to the flying dust, brushed the smut from his jeans and started walking through the dark, small tunnel which led to the shack.

"Nox," he mumbled, when the tunnel became brighter due to the light which shone through the old shacks cracks. He could've sworn he had heard someone whisper.

"Damn all this... I don't even know... awful idea..."

His heart skipped a beat, when he heard the low chatter from above. Who could be up there? Nobody would ever freely sat a foot in the spooky building. There were far too many creepy storys about it whispered around the village.

He started sneaking up the stairs, taking double care to not make any more noise then necessary. Just when he crouched down and tried to peek through the gap in the door, the person inside stopped muttering. The following silence was creeping him out and he felt his heart pounding in his throat. He didn't dare to move an inch and tried to hold his breath.

A loud, rumbling growl just on the other side of the old wood let him rush out the breath he had held in. He stumbled backwards when the door burst open with a loud crash, leaving him blinded for just a second, before realising who the heck stood before him.

"You!" Malfoy looked ready to kill, fists clenched at his sides, upper lip curled in a feral sort of manner.

"What are you doing here?" Harry pulled himself up on the wall behind him, glaring at the other boy.

"I... just leave!"

"You can't order me around! You have no right..."

"Potter!"

And that was, when Harry noticed what it was, that let Malfoy seem strange. The spat name ended in a low growl, baring unbelievable sharp fangs. The blonds eyes suddenly seemed a lot darker and he cried out in pain when his features started changing.

Harry gasped and tried to back away, but since he stood already against the wall, he couldn't go anywhere. It was frightening but somehow impressive and when he remembered what the shack had been for Remus, he understood what the headmistress had meant by Malfoys state.

Malfoy was a werewolf!

_Shit!_ But when McGonagall knew and Madam Pomfrey too, that meant surely he had gotten the wolfsbane? He just was staying at the shack because he still transformed. That was why Remus had stayed here, wasn't it?

A high pitched howl let him crash out off his thoughts. Harry stared panicking at the large grey wolf infront of him, looking just as he remembered Lupin look when he transformed in front of them in third year. Only Malfoys fur was a bit brighter.

"Malfoy?" Harry tried, taking a step towards the staring wolf. It wasn't as if he would've a chance if he hadn't took the potion, anyway.

The creature growled deeply, but didn't come nearer and when Harry held out his hand, it turned around in a rushed motion and stormed back into the room. Harry sighed, he had taken the potion, otherwise he would be dead by now. The lump in his throat vanished, and he gulped down the tickling feeling in his stomach, before entering the room.

The wolf sat sunken in a corner of the room, his eyes fixed on Harry the moment he came in sight. Harry raised his hands and motioned to the spot at the other side of the room, where he sat normally when he was in here. "I'll just sit down there, okay?"

Malfoy growled again and Harry walked over to the spot where a blanket lay on the ground, letting his bag fall to the floor and sat down with his back against the wall.

The wolfs ears sat back and he started moving towards Harry, baring his teeth.

Harry shook his head, eyes on the floor: "I'm not afraid of you. Lupin was my friend, he was a werewolf, you know? It's the reason they offered you the shack. It was all the same with him when he attended Hogwarts. Have they told you that? He died at the battle."

The wolf seemed to actually glare at him and Harry chuckled, becoming even calmer. "I won't tell anyone."

* * *

><p>Later into the night the situation had calmed too.<p>

Harry put his book to the side and eyed the wolf who lay a few feet away from him. Never would he have thought that this was the state he so badly had wanted to know about. Hadn't Malfoy always spat about magical creatures and what a garbage they were? How they were under his dignity?  
>Harry could only wonder how he had managed to adjust to such a burden. Even Remus had always hated himself for being what he was and referred to himself as a murderer. As far as Harry knew, the greater part of the wizarding community thought about werewolfs like that.<p>

He wondered why he felt so bad about it. This didn't change that it was Malfoy!

He sighed and the wolf turned his head around to look at him, baring his teeth just slightly.

"I'm tired," Harry told him and got a growl in return.

"I won't go, don't even try."

When he was met with the wolfs back again, Harry chuckled and grabbed his bag, arranging it so he could use it as a pillow.

He just couldn't let him alone. No matter if it was Malfoy or not.


	4. Chapter 4 - Don't you start

Chapter 4 - 'Don't you start'

"Potter! POTTER!"

Harry blinked and rubbed his eyes, struggling for a moment to realise where he was and why the Slytherin boy kneeled over him, calling his name. He sat hurriedly up when the memories of the last night came back. His muscles ached, the old blanket hadn't offered much comfort and his neck was stiff from sleeping on his bag.

He stared back at Malfoy, wondering what he could say or why he had woken him in the first place. Grey eyes stared back, looking as unsure as Harry felt.

"School's starting in ten minutes," he finally said huskily and got up.

Harry rumbled to his feet, beating the dust from his clothes. He grabbed his bag and raised his wand, hurriedly casting a cleaning spell on himself. That had to do for the time being. He would shower sometime during a break.

He hated these spells and he wasn't sure if it was because he hadn't grown up in this world or if it was indeed weird to all of them. He preferred his bathroom-time in the morning. He didn't know how often Hermione, Ron and he had used the spell when they had been on the run, but it had freaked him out.

He looked back when he reached the door. Malfoy stood at a boarded window, staring out through the gaps. Harry hesitated, again unsure if he should say anything.

"Thank you."

He had already turned around to leave and halted in his movements when he heard the words. Looking back, he saw that the blond stood still at the same spot, staring out, with the back towards him. Had he really said that? He wasn't giving away anything. Harry sighed, shrugged and left.

The run through the tunnel took him far too long. When he stumbled out of the willows hole and pushed the magical button, he was out of breath. Classes had already begun.

When he reached the classroom, he took a few deep breaths and opened the door. The students turned their heads around, Slytherins and Gryffindors watching him curiously. Professor Slughorn stopped speaking and smiled at him. It really was good luck that it was Potions they had in the first two hours.

"Harry, my boy. Sit down, sit down. Page 236."

Harry bolted through the rows, sitting down next to Ron, cringing when he realised something: "I'm sorry I'm late, Professor. And I've forgotten my book I fear."

Hermione bent forwards and looked at him from behind Ron. Oh, how he was going to have to explain that one.

"Not a problem Harry. I'm sure you can share with Mr Weasley," Slughorn answered readily and a few Slytherins groaned.

Harry knew the teachers preferences weren't fair, but that's how he was. It sure helped him out a lot. Not to mention how Snape had treated him over years. The Slytherins had no reason to protest in any way.

"Where were you, mate?" Ron asked lowly, when the teacher continued his explanations.

"Walking."

"The whole night?"

"Yes... uh,... I needed time to think."

"About what?" Ron wouldn't let loose, would he?

"We can talk later." _When I know what to say_, he thought to himself.

Hermione frowned at him and nudged Ron in his side, motioning to his book.

* * *

><p>"Harry, stop slipping away from us," Hermione complained, when she entered the great hall and saw him sit at the Gryffindor table, already gulping down his lunch.<p>

"I'm not _slipping away_..."

"No? Why is it we didn't catch you between classes?" She had her hands on her hips, standing next to him expectantly.

He rolled his eyes: "Stop looking at me like that. I needed to shower." He had decided to stay as close to the truth as possible.

"You...," she sat down and gaped, "why did you need to? Where were you the night?"

"I already told Ron. I was walking around."

"You do that a lot these days. Just tell us if we can do anything."

"You have done enough, Hermione. Everything is okay."

"Doesn't seem so," Ron answered, when he sat down next to Hermione, sneaking one arm around her.

Should he tell them that he probably wouldn't be in the dormitory this night, too? He had long realised that he wanted to help Malfoy with this and he wanted to give him at least some company. If he had counted correctly today was the last night of three nights transformation, since last night had been full moon and werewolves transformed the two days before and after it too.

Regardless of how much he had disliked the Slytherin over the last years, he felt somehow responsible and didn't want to think about how it had been the night before. Completely alone in the old shack, going through the painful transformation just to sit there all night in wolfs-form, trying to find some sleep.

"Harry... you can tell us everything. You know that, do you?" Hermione told him whilst Ron nodded fiercely.

"Yes," he answered.

Yet, he didn't want to tell them. They had shared almost everything over the past years and that had to stop. Hermione and Ron were a couple now. They were perfect for each other and would probably marry sometime soon. He had to live is own life someday and he felt the time had come. Not that he didn't still love them both, but he had to come around and decide what he wanted to do with his life.

He needed time.

His two friends stared at him when he rose to his feet, waving and choking a quick: "Later."

Harry walked hurriedly out of the hall, ignoring his housemates' gazes. Knowing his friends too well, he came to a halt behind a stature of some random witch and pulled the invisibility cloak, which he had picked up earlier the day, out of his bag, tossing it over himself.

He hadn't underestimated the two. They were actually leaving the great hall this moment, turning there heads to search for a sign of him. _I knew it_, he thought and chuckled when he walked by them without them noticing. They should know him better.

He left the cloak on whilst walking out of the castle and over the grounds, entering the willows secret passage. When he finally made his way up the stairs to the rooms above, he didn't hear Malfoy rumble, but picked up the creaking of the floorboards. He seemed to have already noticed Harry's arriving.

He stopped walking when he reached the first floor and waited. After a while the door burst open, revealing a furious Draco Malfoy with his wand aiming at whatever he thought he'ld see. He looked around bewildert and then, Harry couldn't actually believe it, sniffed the air.

"I know you are here," the blond drawled, searching with his eyes along the direction Harry stood in.

Never had he seen someone behave in such a manner. Malfoys movements were clearly that of a predator, the whole body slightly crouched down as if ready to jump forward, muscles tense and eyes darting around. His upper-lip was curled upwards, revealing sparkling white fangs. It was awing!

"Woa... it's okay, Malfoy! It's just me," he said, pulling the cloak off his head. Malfoys surprise was obvious. He nearly jumped backwards before all the tension was gone from his body and he stood straight, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Is that an invisibility cloak?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

Harry grinned: "Yeah... _the_ invisibility cloak actually. It's the only authentic one."

Malfoy opened his mouth but nothing came out of it and he closed it again. He walked back into the room and shook his head, mumbling: "Unbelievable."

"I brought you some food and I have another blanket, if you'ld like," Harry told him whilst taking his place at the usual spot.

"Are you pampering me, Potter?"

Catching the amused smile on the others lips, Harry chuckled: "Maybe a little."

Malfoy frowned at that: "I don't need your pity!"

"I thought we had a truce."

"They don't let me starve three days, you know?"

"I thought I'ld bring you something good instead of some random stuff," Harry said, pulling the package out of his bag.

Malfoy catched it when Harry threw it over to him and began going through the treats it contained.

The Slytherin rolled his eyes when he saw Harry shuffle around on the blanket to find a pleasant position against the wall. "I can't believe someone like you saved the world."

"What do you mean?"

He looked quite disbelieving and pulled his wand in a swift movement out of his back-pocket, pointing it in his direction. Harry yelped and struggled to find his own wand before he noticed what Malfoy had done. The old blanket had tranformed into a sofa.

"You might call it magic, Potter. You're welcome."

Harry didn't know what to say and the other rolled his eyes due to his stammering.

"I don't even know why you slept on the damn floor the night before."

"I didn't think of that..."

"I thought so much."

Really, what had he thought anway? Of course could he do magic and he should've done that himself instead sleeping on the floor like a fool. It were those small things that let him realise that he wasn't raised in this world. Even Hermione did a better job on that topic.

* * *

><p>Three hours had gone by and Harry wondered why it was that they suddenly managed to handle the situation between them so well. They bickered here and there, but they never really fought like they would have before. Harry wanted to know what happened and who bit him, but he was sure that the conversation wouldn't support their peaceful togetherness, so he just didn't ask.<p>

He was currently absorbed in his book, absolutly unaware of the nearing werewolf.

"What is this book about you're constantly reading?"

He lowered the book, startled by the sudden question and shrieked when Malfoy snatched it out of his hands: "Give it back!"

"The insights on the feral soul," he read, "what's that about?"

"Nothing. Give it back, Malfoy!" He glared, trying to grab the book, but the blond grinned and moved it out of reach.

When he opened the book, his eyes grew large: "Animagi? You want to become an Animagus!"

"Malfoy!" Harry growled, eyes fixed on the old leather book.

"That's illegal! Where did you even get the book?"

"It's not your business!"

Malfoy chuckled and tossed it back to him. "Don't forget to breath, Potter. I won't say a word."

"Fine."

"How is it going?"

"Malfoy!"

"Just tell me. I'm curious."

He huffed: "It's difficult. I want to make sure I get everything right before I perform the spell."

"Where did you even get the idea?"

"From quite a lot people. Including my dad and his friends."

The boy cocked an eyebrow: "Damn, Gryffindors can break rules? I'm astouned!"

"You did see my cloak, did you?" Harry laughed and patted his bag.

"Don't you start. Where did you get it from anyway?"

"Uh..." he was sure he started blushing, "Dumbledore gave it to me. It was my dad's."

"Oh, stop it!" Malfoy chuckled and grinned and Harry grinned back. It wasn't too bad to talk to the Slytherin. He surely could get used to it.


	5. Chapter 5 - Golden Goblet

_Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favs. Oh, how I love reviews *lol*.  
>This chapter took me a while. I don't know why. That's sometimes just happening. I hope you like it!<em>

Chapter 5 - "Golden Goblet"

"Back to your dormitory?" Potter asked yawning.

"Probably," Draco next to him shrugged, watching the boy out of the corner of his eye.

The night had been exhausting. Potter had kept talking after he himself had transformed. Before he had realised it, it was already dawn and Harry had closed his eyes for half an hour before he woke him for classes.

"I don't even know what to say to Ron and Hermione. They kept staring but haven't said a word until now. They probably won't let me get some sleep."

Draco chuckled. "You can stay with me." The idea was blurted without any thought and he groaned inwardly about his own stupedity. Since when were they friends anyway?

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat it, Potter!" he rolled his eyes before explaining: "I'ld offer you my sofa, if you'ld like to get some sleep."

Boy wonder looked at him with large green eyes, seeming to consider if he should or shouldn't go with him. _Probably thinks I murder him in his sleep_, Draco thought to himself and huffed impatiently.

They already came to a halt infront of his dormitory's portrait when Potter shrugged and grinned: "Fine by me."

_Really now?_ "Fine."

"Golden Goblet," he told the waiting girl and the portait swung open.

When they had clambered in and the door locked with a soft 'Click', Draco turned around to the other boy: "It's not too big, but it'll suffice, don't you think?"

Potter nodded and walked up to him hesitatingly. When he stood directly in front of Draco, he looked into is eyes, opening and closing his mouth like a stranded fish.

"What?" he asked him bluntly, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

"I... may I ask a question?"

He was suspicious now, knowing full well what this question might be. "Go on," he said nevertheless.

"Uh... I... would you tell me?"

"I can't read minds, Potter," he drawled, even when he knew quite well.

"Who bit you? And when?"

"Really?"

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

He was going to shout, but told himself that it wouldn't make it any better, so he closed his eyes, breathing in and out, before sitting down. Potter sat down besides him, looking eagerly interested but wary.

"You already know my secret, so I'll tell you. But I swear to you, if anyone ever hears of this..."

"I'm dead, I understand."

Draco chuckled. "Okay. Did you saw me leaving after the battle?"

"Yeah, your parents left with you."

"Did you never wonder why father was arrested later that week?"

"No," Potter admitted.

"And here I sit believing boy wonder knows about everything that happened."

"Don't."

Draco growled, but nodded. "So... we got ready to leave the country, but my parents needed a few days to settle things, so we stayed at one of our safes-houses..."

"You have safe-_houses_?"

"Do you want to hear this or not?"

"Sorry." And he really looked sorry, so Draco carried on.

"Long story short, the other deatheater who escaped after the battle found us some night and saw what my parents planned and well... it came to a fight. Mother called the aurors herself, seing no other way. I was attacked by Greyback though, before they even got there."

The other boy stared at him in disbelief. "Fenrir Greyback did this?"

Draco shrugged, waving it off: "He's dead now. I'm glad."

He tried to sound indifferent, but his heart clenched and there was a lump in his throat by the thought of it. He remembered the unbearable pain as if it had happened just yesterday. The fire that had rushed through his every vain, burning away every bit of hope he had had. How the werewolf had him pressed to the floor, sinking his fangs deep into his skin. He remembered his mothers high pitched scream and the flash of deep green light that hit the creature seconds later. The warmth that surrounded him, letting him feel all fluffy and forget the burning pain. And then the dark. Everything went black and he lost consciousness, probably due to the blood loss.

Draco shivered and came crashing out of the memory, when he felt someone touch his hand. He turned his head sharply and flinched by the growl that escaped his lips.

"I'm sorry," Potter said, looking guilty and so fucking sympathetic.

"Fuck you, Goldenboy!"

"I didn't do anything."

He growled and stood up, making his way over to the bedroom-door: "Sleep now."

* * *

><p>If he had thought he would fall asleep before he even had touched the linen, he was wrong. Minutes became hours and the room darkenet when the sun began to lower and Draco stared still straight at the ceiling above.<p>

Eventually he groaned and pushed out of the bed, hesitating before walking into the living room. Potter lay still on the sofa, he could see his feet dangling over the edge of it and heared the low snoring. Aside from that, he could smell him and that still freaked him out a bit.

Draco walked around the piece of furniture and looked at the sleeping form. Potter's now slightly longer hair hung in tousled black streaks into his closed eyes and Draco noticed his pale skin. His chest was rising and sinking in rhythm with the low noises he made and his school robes were rumpled from moving around in sleep.

He felt a pang in his chest and crouched down next to the sofa, staring at the sleeping boys face, breathing in his unique scent. Something between fresh winter air, new parchment, wood and the forest. Draco shivered and rumbled to his feet. _What the hell!_

He shot him one last look and fled with hasty steps back into the bedroom, dropping into the sheets and closing his eyes forcefully. He needed sleep!

* * *

><p>"Morning!"<p>

Three weeks had passed and Potter stood still there, every morning, in front of the portrait, waiting for him.

Draco wondered if the boy would accompany him the three following nights, but he would rather run around the school naked than to ask him directly.

They had come to spend a lot more time together. If Potter wasn't with his two glory friends, he would sit with Draco in the living room. They never spoke much, but Draco craved for human contact and he liked watching the boy read. That's what he mostly did: watching.

He had come to the conclusion that it was perfectly normal for him to become somewhat addicted to boy wonder. He was the only one speaking to him, after all. The other students had gone from trying to torment him to overlook him, since Potter wouldn't let anybody come too close and was always ready to intervene. The teachers ignored him the most of the time, too. Draco didn't know why, but it freaked him out. Even the ones who had a liking towards him before tried not to look in his direction now. He had stopped trying to answer questions in classes, since nobody would call him up anyway.

Potter had noticed too and had held a speech about how it was unfair and how he wanted to tell them to stop, but Draco had waved him off, telling him it wouldn't matter. But really, the last he needed was wonderboy to call attention to him any more then necessary.

"Mornin'."

Potter looked at him as if he had grown a third leg.

"What?" He wasn't in any good mood with the full moon so close.

"Your tie is the wrong way round," he answered, chuckling and before Draco could do or say anything, he had grabbed it and pulled it off his neck. Then he put the fabric back around it, raised his wand, tapped it slightly against it and the tie twined itself in a swift movement.

After inspecting his work, he leant forward and pulled the knot a bit tighter. Draco's breath hitched, when the other boys scent flooded his nostrils again, letting him slightly shiver.

"What are you doing?" He shoved him and the boy tumbled two steps backwards before he catched his weight again.

"Merlin, Malfoy! No harm done!" He rolled his bright green eyes and chuckled before starting to walk. "Come on now!"

Draco followed him through the corridor and couldn't miss Potter's overly good mood.

"What are you on about?" he asked, still feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"It's a surprise. I'll show you tonight."

So he was indeed coming! Draco felt the relief flooding his every fibre and scowled at himself. Becoming adicted to the boy who lived again was absolutly wrong.

_If father could see me now_, he thought and groaned inwardly. The one Malfoy heir a halfbreed and Potter's new lapdog. He surely would've killed himself.

He glimpsed over to the boy again and sighed. Crazy!


	6. Chapter 6 - I know, I'm naked

Chapter 6

_Stupid, cruddy, hope raising Gryffindor!_

Draco was walking circles in the old shack, ranting about Harry Potter in his mind. How could he have ever trusted the boy to do some good to him? Not that it wasn't understandable that he was the last person golden boy wanted to spend time with, but had he to lie? Had he to raise his hopes in not being left alone with this stupid curse?

Draco shuddered, when he thought about the transformation. What had he done to deserve this? _Oh... I've done a lot..._ Okay, maybe he did, somehow, deserve it, but... _Shit!_

A sob escaped him and he slid down to the dirty ground, his back to the wall. There really was not much left from pureblood heir Draco Malfoy. How could he ever live with this damned thing? Taking wolfsbane potion his whole life? Hiding somewhere in a hole three days long, hoping nobody would ever find him there? How could he ever have friends again? Family?

And with bloody holy Potter being the only one knowing about it except for some teachers, neglecting him the way he too did just now.

A loud 'BANG!' and a howl let him jerk and Draco rumbled to his feet, already cowering with bare teeth, before he could even thing about it.

Crashing through the door came a bundle of black hair. When it came to a halt, Draco realised it was fur and belonged to a waist-high dog, looking much like an enormous wolf.

As much as he wanted to jump forward into a fight, his wolf instincts told him to stay on the spot. He gaped at the animal, snarling. _What the hell?_

The dog didn't look aggressive or scared in the slightest. Its tongue hung loose, flapping out of its snout without much care. Its posture was what someone would call relaxed, its tail waving slightly. Then he noticed for the first time the scent which flooded the room with full intensity now and Draco got stuck with the dog's bright green eyes.

"Potter?" he asked, unbelieving.

The black beast gave a husky bark and from one second to the other stood the grinning boy infront of him, looking knowingly, just as the dog had seconds before.

"You idiot! I could've killed you!"

"Really? With what? You are not a werewolf right now."

"I... uh... I have my wand!"

"Not in your hand and not anywhere near it." Potter laughed and closed the distance between them, coming to a halt in front of Draco.

"Don't you want to congratulate me to my new animal self?" he asked.

Draco flinched due to the sudden proximity. "Haven't your Gryffindor friends cheered enough?" he asked, taking a step back.

"They don't now about it."

"Secrets? In Gryffindor house? I'm offended!"

"I told you about my father and his friends, didn't I?"

"I thought you would at least do it all the same and get your friends to join you. And I hope you know that the punishments for becoming an unregistered animagi are quite high."

"I at least have the werewolf, haven't I? And I don't give a damn. I'm Harry Potter."

"Bloody celebrity!"

"I reckon you know it was a joke."

Draco rolled his eyes and huffed. Potter was unbelievable! How could he even think he would get away with this? But his father and uncle weren't caught either.

"We could go out!" the dark haired boy suggested and Draco looked at him questioningly.

"Are you mad?"

"My father and his friends had a reason, you know? When they found out about Remus being a werewolf, they did it because of him. They wandered around Hogwarts grounds every full moon."

"I won't go out. It's dangerous."

"It's what your wolf-self wants to do."

"My wolf-self," Draco spat, "wants to kill people."

Potter's eyes became soft and he sighed: "Please. It'll help! Remus told me!"

Draco gasped, feeling a burning pain inside his chest. _What now?_ "Okay." _What? Had he just said that?_

* * *

><p>Harry smiled and really, he couldn't wait to get back out. The way down from his tranformation place near Hogwarts had been exhilarating. After he had gained control over his four legs, he had quickly started to run in a way he had never before. The cool autumn air had tousled his half-length fur and the speed had made him dizzy in his head. He hadn't slowed down much when he entered the willows passage without the tree even realising there had been someone under its branches.<p>

It had been wonderful!

When he had come to a halt after smashing the door open which nearly fell out of its angles, he had seen Malfoy crouching at the opposite side of the room and had realised he probably shouldn't have come through that door the way he had, but he hadn't cared that much and the blonde hadn't attacked him anyway.

"You won't regret it, Malfoy. If you'll find it in any way as gorgeous as I, you will love it more than flying!" he assured him.

The Slytherin looked at him with one raised eyebrow, but didn't say any other word. The second Harry questioned himself when the werewolf would transform, it started. The other boy turned white as a sheet and bit down on his lip as if to hold in the scream Harry had heard the last times he witnessed this.

He looked away, not wanting to see how much pain the tranformation caused. This was something he would never get used to. It broke his heart and he wondered if there was anybody in this world he would not feel sorry for when going through this three times a month. Remus had once descriped it as more painful as the cruciatus curse.

So painful it was, so quickly it was over and Harry yelped, when the large grey wolf poked its nose into his side.

"Damn, Malfoy! You frightened me."

The werewolf rolled its eyes and Harry chuckled.

"Fine. Are you coming?" he asked and then thought about his own, painless transformation and when he opened his eyes again, he was more down near the ground, nearly eyelevel with the werewolf in front of him. Malfoy was still bigger than him and for a second Harry felt a strange sense of comfort while looking at the other canine. _Weird! _He barked and Malfoy started moving towards the door, following him.

When they jumped out of the willows hole and started running towards the forest, it was even more thrilling than before. Harry felt the adrenalin rush through his venes and heard the muffled sounds of their paws on the ground. He could smell the other, too, he nearly _felt_ him following behind. It was a joy only a pack animal could gain.

They ran faster and faster through the dark forest, sidestepped one another and jumped over roots and tree stubs. It didn't take long and they tackled the other, growling, howling and snapping playfully. Harry had the time of his life, letting the canine-side of his transformation loose.

He yelped when the werewolf suddenly stopped directly in his way and he crashed against him. They struggled and wrestled and Harry only saw fur. Black against grey, everyone trying to win the match.

When the Slytherin finally stood above him, fur all up and teeth bare, he could've sworn he saw the laughter in his eyes.

He stopped to struggle and lay still, waiting for the other to back down. The werewolf sat down beside him and glanced up to the treetops where Harry could see a few stars sparkling through the thick forest canopy. He sighed and kept lying on his side, closing his eyes.

Resting in dog-form was quite comfortable. He didn't need something soft to lie on, his fur was enough. And his mind told him that somehow everything was okay. He realised with a shock, that he felt awfully save with Malfoy sitting right next to him, they both doing nothing. _Must be a canine-thing_, he thought.

He felt lazy and the run had exhausted him. And since they couldn't speak, he let his mind wonder.

He wondered how it had been with his father, Sirius and Remus. Had they shared the same bond? But his father had been a stag. Could he have possibly understood what it meant for his two best friends to be so close? Harry felt so close to the other boy, it was frightening. But the dog in him nearly purred at the closeness, let himself be consumed by the feel of being with someone equal, his pack...

He flinched. Really? Was Malfoy now his pack? How would that affect their human forms? They already were closer, maybe that was just how it should've been.

Thinking of that, Harry wondered what would've happened if he had accepted the Slytherins friendship all those years ago. He remembered seeing him in Diagon Alley. He was the first other Hogwarts student he had seen and the first kid from a wizarding family he had spoken to.

He remembered finding him awful unfriendly and that he had reminded him of Dudley. Harry chuckled when he thought about what would've happened when he had told him then and there exactly that. _You remind me of my muggle cousin_, Harry laughed inwardly. Now that he knew, he would've loved to see his face. Surely Malfoy wouldn't have tried to become friends while they were on the train.

On the other hand... Harry surely would've been sorted into Slytherin had he accepted Malfoys hand. Without Ron there to tell him about the dark wizards coming from that house and without Malfoy showing him what an arse he was. Would've Dumbledore trusted and teached him anyway? Probably.

He would've been still Harry and with Dumbledore there to tell him everything he had, he wouldn't have become drawn to the dark side, would he? Maybe.

And if he hadn't become evil he could've helped Draco with his task and how to not fulfil it. He could've led him to Dumbledore and surely they could've found another way. Dumbledore wouldn't have died or he would've died much later due to the curse and not to the wand of his own spy. He could've helped Harry with the horcruxes and all the students wouldn't have had to suffer under the deatheaters reign of Hogwarts.

They could've plotted another plan and hopefully fewer people would have died.

Harry shook his head. It didn't matter now and it could've gone the other way, too. Him becoming evil and joining Voldemort.

Malfoy next to him flinched and he turned his head to look at him. The werewolf had fallen asleep and was obviously dreaming. They lay back to back and Harry felt the warmths coming from the other canine.

He sighed and closed his eyes again. They were free now, the wizarding world didn't need him as hero anymore and he hopefully never had to be one again. It could've gone out much worse.

* * *

><p>Draco stretched his legs and groaned. He felt knackered and the ground was more uncomfortable then ever. He opened his eyes and saw that he was still in the forest. Jumping to his feet he realised he was naked. Good god, his clothes were still in the shack! He looked around, panicking and found nothing but the big black dog still asleep on the ground next to were he had been lying.<p>

_No way Harry fucking Potter is going to see my dick!_ He covered the most special parts with his hands and gave the dog a light kick with his foot. The canine stirred, but didn't open his eyes.

"Wake up!" he shouted and the dog raised his head. When it looked at him, it was the most embarrassing moment Draco had ever gone through.

"I know, I'm naked!" he rolled his eyes. "Would you do anything other then stare?"

Potter stood in the dogs place a second later, chuckling.

"Any idea?" Draco growled and glared at the boy.

Boy wonder rolled his eyes and fumbled his wand out of his pocket, pointing it at him.

"You have your wand?" Draco was stunned.

"I have all my clothes, too. Hush know," he answered. "Vestis apparere."

After Draco had checked that everything was on its place and the school uniform was actually in Slytherin colours, Draco sighed. And why wasn't he allowed to have clothes and wand on him after transfiguring back into human form? That was just unfair!

"I have one myself, you know." Potter stated when they were on their way back to the shrieking shack.

"That doesn't mean you have to see everyone elses!"

"My, Malfoy, I never considered you a prude."

"Fuck you."

Potter just laughed.

* * *

><p>After Potter had run off towards the castle, Draco climbed through the willows hole and made his way towards the shack. When he realised he could indeed go back to sleep, he chuckled. Poor Potter, having to go to classes the whole of six more hours. Surely he wasn't much more well rested than Draco was.<p>

Under all this thoughts and feelings, he couldn't help but pity the other. And it was not a spiteful but real and pure feeling of compassion for the boy. _Well, that is new_, he thought and climbed onto the sofa, throwing the blanket over himself.


End file.
